


Amor a primera cita

by Kuroo Tetsurou (fudosyusei)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: En apoyo a la página de facebook 'El KuroTsuki no es sólo porno', M/M, Romance, Un poco de OOC, Yamaguchi y Kenma son sólo mencionados, drabble/oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudosyusei/pseuds/Kuroo%20Tetsurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El amor a primera cita sí existe", pensó Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor a primera cita

**Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
**Pareja:** Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (KuroTsuki)  
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes le pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir. (?)  
**Palabras:** 1,095.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, así que ni Kuroo ni Tsuki se conocieron en la preparatoria. También algo de OOC porque apesto, lol. De ahí en fuera, ninguna, solo dos personas que se enamoran a primera vista/cita, todo tranqui.

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Kuroo cuál sería su cita ideal, definitivamente no sabría qué responderle a la persona que le preguntara eso hace una hora. Se consideraba en estos momentos un maldito afortunado el estar con encontrarse con alguien tan… Cómo describirlo, ¿Linda? ¿Hermosa? ¿Encantadora? No, la verdad no sabía cómo explicarlo porque hace apenas treinta minutos ni siquiera él mismo sabía que tendría una cita.

Verán, él estaba en su propio mundo con paz y tranquilidad, comiendo en un McDonalds mientras le mandaba mensajes a su mejor amigo, Kenma, a quién no ha tenido tiempo de ver por sus horribles horarios de clase en la universidad. No ayudaba tampoco a que no estudiaban diferente carrera y que para el colmo Kuroo estuviera en su último año de ingeniería química. Se supone que estaba avanzando con su tesis antes de la graduación en mayo.

Sí, claro, avanzando…

No es que le diera flojera hacerlo o que no supiera hacerlo, al contrario, ya tenía todo planeado desde principio a fin del tema que iba a hablar. Incluso su tutor ya le había dado la luz verde de que empezara lo más pronto posible para que no se le acumularan las tareas y exámenes encima.

No por nada él es el _gran_ Kuroo Tetsurou, podría terminar en menos de una semana o menos esa tesis, así que no había problema. Ahora dejen de que coma a gusta su Big Mac con papas, muchas gracias.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, se seguía mensajes con Kenma y se reía de vez en cuando porque su amigo se quejaba de lo cansado que ya estaba de las clases. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando de repente alguien se sienta delante él y dicho alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Kuroo alzó la vista y, oh por Dios, por un momento juró que los ángeles habían bajado del cielo por el hecho de que, en frente de él, estaba la persona más sexy que haya visto en toda su vida.

Debió de ser haberse quedado embobado mucho tiempo su belleza porque, nuevamente, el extraño se aclaró la garganta para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y empezar a hablar.

—Hola, uhm… Tú debes de ser con quién Yamaguchi me arregló la cita a ciegas, ¿no? No me quiso decir al menos cómo lucías y estás comiendo sólo así que… —El extraño fijó su vista a otro lado, probablemente muy avergonzado y tal vez un poco sonrojado, sus mejillas y piel pálida lo delataban demasiado.

El pelinegro parpadeó.

Un momento, ¿Yamaguchi? ¿Cita a ciegas? En sí ese nombre le sonaba familiar pero no conseguía hacer memoria, era pésimo en recordar nombres y menos sino sabía cómo lucía la persona.

Supuso que podría seguirle el juego. Vaya, el chico tenía rubio, piel pálida y unos ojos dorados muy lindos que parecían casi de oro de verdad, ¿o acaso usaba lentes de contacto? La curiosidad lo estaba comiendo vivo y parecía que es mejor que seguir sólo en este establecimiento sin nada qué hacer.

—Claro, soy yo con quién Yamaguchi-kun te citó—, decidió por empezar en lo básico y tratar de sonar de la manera más casual posible. —No me dijo cómo te llamas, pero mi nombre es Kuroo Tetsurou, encantado de conocerte… —Hizo una pausa para dejar que el rubio le dijera su nombre.

—… Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei—, respondió.

"Tierno", pensó Kuroo. "Lo siento Kenma, tendré que dejarte plantado por un buen rato", se disculpó internamente con el susodicho. Ya se lo recompensaría luego con un video juego nuevo.

Y, nuevamente, Kuroo quiere reiterar que es un maldito afortunado en que Tsukki (como Kuroo decidió llamarlo porque 'Tsukishima' era un nombre muy largo, y era obvio que no estaba permitido aún en llamarlo 'Kei'), se hubiera confundido de persona y poder estar pasando tiempo con él en estos momentos, a pesar de fuera una cita falsa.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no era una persona de muchas palabras. Tuvo que ganarse su confianza poco a poco con preguntas sencillas, preguntas tales como cuál era su color favorito, su película favorita, qué edad tenía, si tenía hermanos o hermanas y cosas así. Básicas, pero lo suficiente como para sacar plática. En cuanto sacaron el tema de la universidad pareció que se interesó mucho de que Kuroo estuviera en una carrera tan complicada como lo era la ingeniería química. Eso le subió mucho el ego al pelinegro. Se enteró de que Tsukki era también un nerd y que estudiaba en la carrera de paleontología por su amor a los dinosaurios, cosa que para Kuroo le parece muy lindo.

Estaban hablando sobre cómo Tsukki tenía que hacer sus prácticas de laboratorio cuando de repente le llegó un mensaje. Se disculpó para poder checar quién era en lo que Kuroo empezaba a devorar sus papas fritas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —, pregunto curioso al notar que su cita parecía haberse quedado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Kuroo-san- —, Kuroo lo interrumpió.  
**  
** —Por enésima vez, puedes decirme sólo 'Kuroo' o 'Tetsu', ¿pero qué ocurre? — no pareciera que fueran buenas noticias.

—Kuroo-sa—Kuroo… ¿En realidad eres tu mi cita? Yamaguchi me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que se disculpaba porque me dejaran plantado. — Oh, _atrapado_.

Ya hasta parecía que no había vuelta atrás. Tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Uh… ¿No lo soy? — Preguntó, haciendo oídos sordos. —Por lo que puedo ver, nos la estábamos pasando bien.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no eras esa persona? ¿Sabes de la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo? — reclamó el rubio algo enojado.

—Bueno, en primera, porque lucías tan tierno y tímido que no tuve corazón como para hacerte pasar vergüenza hace una hora, y en segunda, tu cita fue un idiota el dejarte plantado porque eras una persona maravillosa y no puedo verme a mí mismo aburriéndome de ti. — Así lo pensó y así lo dijo, seco, directo y sin rodeos. Era verdad, no se aburrió en ningún momento de él. No se conocían lo suficiente pero Kuroo quería… Más.

—Yo… — Tsukishima se rascó la nuca, pensando en qué decir ahora. —Supongo que tienes razón y… El sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿Mutuo? — ladeo la cabeza el pelinegro.

—Eh, me refiero a que me veo aburriéndome de ti. —Giró su vista a otro lado, rehusándose a mirarlo directamente.

Sí, tal vez no fue planeado, tal vez fue un error, pero Dios, vaya error que le tocó a Kuroo.

Puede que sea el principio de una vida junto con Tsukki.

"El amor a primera cita sí existe", pensó Kuroo.

* * *

 

 **Prompt de:** vaultboyahegao (tumblr).  
**Prompt:** "Your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be eating alone so you thought you were meeting me and you were cute so I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that they're sorry your date stood you up and now i have some explaining to do".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Vengo con algo de romance porque vi este prompt en tumblr y mis dedos se movieron por si solos. Ah, y son las 5 am, así que si hay algún error de gramática/ortográfico lo siento, se me están cerrando ya los ojos.
> 
> Drabble/Oneshot para la página 'El KuroTsuki no es sólo porno' en facebook, me faltó el fluff pero ya no supe dónde ponerlo, bueh, espero y esto al menos sirva de algo.
> 
> Besos, mwah~.
> 
> -Tony.


End file.
